A dream come true
A Dream Comes True is a quest given by an old goblin soldier in the room 7,-6, in the Mine. Beware, this quest contains some "mature" content. Location and Screenshots A Dream Comes True Map.jpg|A Dream Comes True on the map. A Dream Comes True Room.jpg|A Dream Comes True, quest giver's room A Dream Comes In Action.jpg|A Dream Comes True: In Action ! Older Goblin Soldier Avatar.jpg|The old goblin soldier. Objective You are horny and you want to have a good time. But before doing that, you have to: *'Kill the Champion' *'Get the Horga'hn Totem. ' Once you have it, you will be able to impregnate the three goblin females. Solution Go in the room at the right of the old goblin soldier. Go downstairs and fight the Goblin Champion. Be careful for this fight he is strong: *He has 500 HP and deals 64 damage with his axe (~ 1 attack per second) *He's not stunned while being hit by a weapon. *You won't be able go back once you go down apart from teleporting if you have the time. Once you killed him, he will drop the Horga'hn Totem. Then you will be able to impregnate the female by pressing action while you are in front of her. You have to do it three times, one fo each female. Once you have done it, the little hearts will disappear from the one you have already impregnate. Reward Besides being satisfied, once you have talked to the old goblin soldier after finishing the quest, he will give you the Unique Weapon: the Horga'hn Axe. You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs No Quest If you press action on a goblin female while not having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "She's short but she's got a really nice figure. And she's givin me THAT look. " Beginning the Quest Old Goblin Soldier : "Ah, tall and strong... you are good candidate." Daniel : "Candiate? For what? " Old Goblin Soldier : "To impregnate females. " Old Goblin Soldier: "To impregnate females!? Woot! " Zera : "Ah ha!! He mistook you as a stallion candidate. It is matin season of these stupid creatures and females lock themselves in their bedchambres while males fight to become the alpha male. Most certainly, there is a champion waiting to fight for the honor of wearing the Horga'hn. " Daniel : "The Horga'hn? " Zera : "The Horga'hn is the sacred totem of fertility of those lamentable creatures. It is pathetic. The stallion shows it to females in heat and they go crazy. As you should imagine, it is a rediculous and lamentable show. " Daniel : "I see, and the guy thought that I've come here to screw a bunch of females in heat... ha ha!!. " Zera : "Ha ha!! How stupid they are. " Daniel : "Yes! Ha ha!! How foolish!! Me, screwing a lots of girls AND for free... how silly! Ha ha! " Zera : "Certainly stupid, haha! You shall see the disappointmement in his face as soon as you reject his invitation. " Old Goblin Soldier : " Stranger accept the challenge? " Daniel : "Of course!! Where are the females? " Old Goblin Soldier : "Go though door and go down. " Zera : "But... What! What's with these lies? " Daniel : "It's not a lie dude. I'm going to get this totem and have some fun! " Zera: What? Why!? It makes no sense! Why are you doing this? " Daniel : "Because I'm horny, okay? I'm hotter than a pawnshop bike. I don't even remember the last time I had sex. Even more, this a chance for sex, for free, and with multiple girls. " Zera : "So you are lust full and yet they are not of you race! " Daniel : "I see you haven't heard the phrase "love knows no bounds". or "any port in a storm". Heh heh, I'm going to enjoy this!! Attack!!!! " No Totem If you press action on a goblin female while having the quest but not the Horga'hn Totem, Daniel will tell you: "Without that totem, there's no way I'm getting any. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "The goblin champion that wields an axe has the Horga'hn totem. You must slay him to get it. Once you have the totem you can go to the females and 'finish' you mission." Finishing the Quest Old Goblin Soldier : "I conglurate great male! How was the impregnation? " Daniel : "Oof!! That was great!! I"m bone-dry. " Old Goblin Soldier : "You great champion. You shall receive the Horga'hn Axe. " Category:Quests